


Лучшая

by InkDaisy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять ситуаций, когда Луис безуспешно пытался убедить Донну стать его ассистенткой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm A Winner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19393) by robanybody. 



> Переведено на [WTF Combat](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/) для команды [WTF Suits](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3079514).

Донна отбивается от очаровательных засранцев еще со времен Дика Дайсарта в средней школе. Причем она в этом весьма хороша, даже мила: не сучит, позволяет им уйти без ощущения, что их отвергли. Только если кто-то из них пытается надавить, она отвечает в полную силу, но у большинства в наличии всё же имеется инстинкт самосохранения. 

(Харви не считается, потому что: а) он знает, что он очаровательный засранец, и никогда не скрывал этого от нее; и б) он не пытается затащить ее в свою постель, заваливает ее разве что клиентскими архивами, графиками и формулами; он хорошо разбирается в людях, а не в Microsoft Excel.)

Луис же засранец обыкновенный, и Донна устает от него в первую же минуту разговора.

— Дело вот в чем, Донна, — говорит он с улыбкой, которая напоминает Донне об акуле перед атакой, — я думаю, что ты будешь счастливее в роли моей ассистентки. — Его руки ложатся на стол и он подается вперед, вторгаясь в ее личное пространство и портя порядок расстановки папок; Донна засчитывает два очка против него. — Харви... — Луис замолкает и через стекло смотрит на Харви, который изображает напускное безразличие, задрав ноги на стол и сложив руки за головой. — Из Харви не получится партнер, — говорит он мгновение спустя, и Донна уверена, что это еще вежливая формулировка.

— Зато получится из тебя, — продолжает она, изо всех сил сохраняя улыбку на лице и напоминая себе, что нападение на юриста в юридической фирме — возможно, самая худшая идея со времен пивной вечеринки в университете. Прямо перед экзаменами. Сдавала она эти самые экзамены с чудовищным похмельем, и всё же закончила обучение одной из лучших в выпуске.

— О, Донна, — мурлычет Луис, напирая с широкой довольной улыбкой. Донна не сомневается, этот оскал страшил многих людей настолько, что они соглашались на любое предложение Луиса. — Просто представь, как волнительно работать на человека, который однажды станет старшим партнером.

— Оу, — выдыхает она, хлопая ресницами. Луис слишком поглощен собой, чтобы расслышать в ее голосе нотку усмешки.

— Престиж, гламур, деньги...

На этот раз она улыбается язвительнее и наклоняется так близко к Луису, что ему приходится чуть отодвинуться.

— Прости, Луис, — извиняющимся тоном произносит она, — но мне придется тебе отказать. — Глядя на выражение его лица, она едва не смеется, вот только сейчас ей надо быть милой. Она на этом месте всего третью неделю и пока не хочет объявлять войну; она пообещала себе, что на этом месте будет вести себя хорошо.

— Почему нет?

— Опасность, — вздыхает она, — возбуждение, не интересует ассистента это*. — Непонимание в его глазах становится третьим очком против него. Она не будет работать на человека, который, по всей видимости, только что упал с луны, где прожил последние тридцать лет, и вдобавок не имеет чувства юмора. Она готова поспорить, что Луис родился в костюме, при галстуке и со своим фирменным надменным выражением лица. — Нет, Луис, — осторожно произносит она, — мне очень жаль.

Он уходит, озадаченно нахмурившись, и Донна возвращается к работе, прекрасно понимая, что встречается с Луисом не в последний раз. Этот человек не умеет отступать — замечательное качество для юриста, вернее, было бы таковым, не вбей он себе в голову желание работать с Донной.

На следующей неделе Донна получает зарплату, и сумма на чеке куда больше той, что была оговорена заранее, поэтому ей приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не улыбнуться, когда Харви подмигивает ей, проходя в кабинет.

«Ох, — думает она, поднимая трубку звонящего телефона, — так вот как обстоит дело».

***

Когда Луис приходит позвать ее на роль своей ассистентки во второй раз, Донна просто симулирует судороги и детально описывает болевые ощущения до тех пор, пока Луис, сдавленно извинившись, не сбегает в свой кабинет.

Харви молча приносит ей коробку изысканного бельгийского шоколада, и она смакует каждый кусочек своего падения. Они так и не обсуждают это, но все равно понимают друг друга.

***

В третий раз она просто сверкает на Луиса глазами по мере его приближения и продолжает бросать косые взгляды, пока он не разворачивается на каблуках и не спасается бегством, растеряв остатки достоинства. Позже она ухмыляется Харви, когда он приносит чашку кофе лично для нее.

— Американо? — спрашивает она.

Харви кивает, опираясь бедром о косяк.

— Черный с сахарозаменителем, как ты любишь.

Мгновение она изучает его, замечая детали, которые он наверняка предпочел бы скрыть от взгляда окружающих, но именно из-за них Донна вообще решила работать на него.

— Ты разоришься, если это продолжится.

Харви по-мальчишески довольно скалится, и она не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты этого стоишь, — в кои-то веки абсолютно искренне отвечает он.

Донна нелогично довольна, но не говорит об этом. Им так больше нравится.

***

В четвертый раз Луис приносит настолько большой букет роз, что ей становится неловко оттого, что любой может увидеть, как он дарит его ей.

— _Pour vous_ , — произносит он, вручая цветы с небольшим поклоном. — В честь дня административного работника.

Она поднимает бровь, глядя на натуральный розовый куст в своих руках. 

— Разве ты не должен дарить их своей ассистентке?

Луис отмахивается от вопроса.

— Она не ты, — серьезно произносит он, и Донна полагает, что это должно ее радовать, но на самом деле она, как ассистентка, рассержена. Норма чертовски хороша в своем деле, хоть она и не Донна, и Луису стоит ценить ее куда больше. В отличие от трех предыдущих ассистентов, она держится уже шесть месяцев и до сих пор ни уволилась, ни подожгла его бумаги — и это не говоря о ее отличных организаторских способностях. Она редкость, просто сокровище по сравнению с прошлыми ассистентами Луиса, — его требовательность в работе доводила большинство из них до нервного срыва, — и Донну возмущает, что Луис добивается чужого расположения вместо того, чтобы оценить то, что уже имеет.

— Спасибо, Луис, — произносит она вместо того, чтобы обозвать его самыми последними словами. Харви выходит из кабинета и засыпает Луиса шутками о несуществующей жене. Луис уходит в ярости.

Во время перерыва Донна ставит розы в вазу и ставит букет на стол Норме с запиской: «Спасибо за всё, что ты делаешь. Луис». Ей очень не хочется приписывать это Луису, но она предпочитает отдать цветы Норме, чем выкинуть их — а именно таким был ее первый порыв.

Норма приходит в восторг и проводит весь обеденный перерыв, расхваливая великолепные розы и чудесного Луиса, подарившего их ей. Донне по-прежнему кажется неправильным, что лавры уходят Луису, когда он даже не замечает, насколько хорошо Норма выполняет свою работу, но она слишком рада видеть Норму счастливой, чтобы зацикливаться на этом.

Харви покупает Донне антикварную брошь с опалом в филигранной золотой оправе. Она напоминает Донне брошь, которую надевала на воскресные семейные обеды ее бабушка. Донне нравится украшение, поэтому она надевает его каждый раз, когда Харви выигрывает дело. Харви всегда выглядит довольным, когда замечает брошь на ней.

Они не обращают внимания на то, что это далеко от профессионального поведения, даже в юридической фирме. К этому времени для них подобное становится нормой.

***

Позже Луиса отвлекает появление Майка, и поэтому Донне — какое облегчение! — больше не приходится постоянно от него отбиваться. Правда, теперь она вынуждена отбиваться от Майка c его неизменной жаждой одобрения со стороны Харви (и, черт возьми, Донна никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то так отчаянно хотел понравиться; Майку остается разве что вручить Харви записку со словами: «Я тебе нравлюсь? Выбери „да“ или „нет“», — потому что у него эмоции, как у дошкольника, и если бы это был любой другой человек — не такой искренний и наивный, как Майк, — ситуация выглядела бы неловко), но этот мальчишка всё равно во много раз лучше Луиса.

Потом Луис идет в обход нее и заводит разговор напрямую с Харви, пытается хитростью заставить его одолжить Донну на две недели, но Донна уже сыта по горло. Она изо всех сил старалась быть вежливой и милой к Луису, но если он готов прибегнуть к мошенничеству, она тоже перестанет церемониться.

Когда он подходит к ее столу, Донна использует оружие, к которому редко прибегает без особой необходимости, — ударяется в слёзы — и, как и ожидалось, Луис бежит, словно за ним гонится стая бешеных псов. Донна стирает фальшивые слезы и улыбается Харви, когда тот складывает два и два и приходит к верному результату.

— Ты ужасна, — хмуро сообщает ей он, недовольный тем, что не разгадал ее уловку изначально.

— Нет, это Луис ужасен. — Она вздыхает и откидывается в своем эргономичном кресле, ставя ноги на ступеньку под столом. — Знаешь, если бы он сразу попросил вежливо, я бы, может, согласилась поработать с ним.

На это Харви вскидывает бровь.

— Серьезно? Согласилась бы?

— Я бы посидела за столом хотя бы день, — заявляет она, но запинается, когда Харви бросает на нее взгляд. — Час, — поправляется она. — Ну ладно, хотя бы пару минут, — говорит она в ответ на скептический взгляд Харви. — Хоть в это ты должен поверить.

— Ты бы никогда, — говорит Харви, довольный собой, раз Донна уже столько раз отказывала Луису.

Донна смотрит на него, прищурившись, но ухмылка никуда не девается.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, — предупреждает она, потому что мужчину вроде Харви лучше держать в напряжении; самонадеянность и любезность редко хорошо сочетаются. — Всегда существует вероятность, что я променяю тебя на кукольного мини-тебя, если будешь принимать меня как данность.

— На Майка? — с удивлением и неверием спрашивает он. — Ему до меня очень далеко. И, — чуть подумав, добавляет он, — он высоковат для мини-меня.

— Суть не меняется.

Он вздыхает и возвращается в кабинет, но на следующий день приносит Донне чашку ее любимого купажированного чая из Шри-Ланки с богатым землистым запахом и украшенную лентой коробку причудливого печенья из пекарни, расположенной на противоположном конце города, — одну из редких сладостей, до которых Донна готова снизойти.

— Лучше? — невозмутимо, почти буднично интересуется он, но Донна видит напряжение, из-за которого ломается линия его плеч. И она понимает, что шутка про Майка выбила Харви из равновесия. В отличие от Луиса, Майк опасен, потому что он не глупее Харви, а может, даже умнее, и он нравится Донне.

«Дурак», — думает она, но вслух произносит:

— Я не планирую никуда уходить, так что прекращай дергаться.

— Я не дергаюсь, — парирует Харви, но она знает его куда лучше.

— Материалы по делу Петерсона у тебя на столе, — говорит она, потому что Харви надо отвлечься. Она делает глоток чая — он хорош — и довольно вздыхает. — Впрочем, можешь продолжать меня подкупать, — добавляет она, когда он садится за свой стол. — Еще мне нравятся французские фильмы и поездки на Таити.

Услышав это, Харви не может сдержать беззвучный смех, от которого трясутся его плечи, и Донна с чувством выполненного долга собирается сказать Майку, что сейчас ему никак нельзя увидеть Харви, даже если ему нужно, чтобы тот унял его приступ неуверенности в себе, погладив по голове и сказав, что он умница.

Она превосходна и знает это.

**Author's Note:**

> * Если вы тоже только что свалились с луны, подсказка: замените в словах Донны ассистента на джедая и прочтите с интонацией мастера Йоды.


End file.
